This invention relates to samplers and, in particular, to cosmetic samplers and methods of making the same.
Important in a consumer's choice of a cosmetic is the opportunity to sample the product personally. As used in the context of the specification and claims, unless otherwise clearly indicated, "cosmetic" includes fragrances, and skin, hair and nail products in their various physical forms.
No matter what recommendations are made by either a sales clerk, or modernly through an interactive computer, as to what colors match what complexion or what fragrance might be most satisfactory, consumers generally prefer to personally see or smell a product applied to themselves before making a purchase. A typical cosmetic counter will include a testing display, which may include lipstick, blushes, or mascara for consumers to test, either for product sampling or to determine their best color. The counter is also likely to include a variety of bottles, jars or atomizers filled with fragrances or skin care products
Unfortunately, many consumers have become wary of such displays fearing who might previously have used or had access to the samples. For example, a consumer may be afraid of catching a contagious disease from a previous user of a lipstick or an eye shadow or afraid that a bottle of perfume or jar of skin care cream has been adulterated.
Several attempts have been make to overcome the concerns caused by multiple use samples, by providing individual samples. For example, cosmetic companies have given away small bottles of products and provided products on paper tabs as rub-off testers for powder make-up and lipstick. These methods, however, suffer from various drawbacks. They may be too costly, provide too little sample or they may affect the product, so that what is applied is not the same as the actual product.
Additional problems arise when samples, such as perfumes or fragranced creams and lotions, are included in magazines or direct mail items. Those responsible for handling the magazines and direct mail items, or those who receive the material, but are not interested in a particular product, may find the scent which leaks from conventional samples offensive. In some cases, there may even be an allergic reaction to the samples.
Now, in accordance with this invention, there is provided a convenient, hygienically-safe, individual sampler which overcomes these drawbacks. The amount provided by the sampler is enough for a full presentation of color or fragrance; there can be enough product for application to cheeks, eyes, lips and the like. The potential customer can apply the sample safely and conveniently anywhere -- at a department store counter, at home or at the office -- and know that the sample of color or fragrance will be identical to the actual product. Further, the sample is virtually leak-free thus minimizing any problems of imparting an undesired odor to a magazine or direct mail item or causing allergic reactions, because the sample is not exposed until a potential customer wishes. There is also provided a method for manufacturing such samplers.